Mercaptans, which are also known as thiols, are organic compounds used in diverse applications. Some mercaptans can be used as precursors for agriculture chemicals or as natural gas additives. While processes for making mercaptans are available, preparing individual mercaptans can be costly due numerous purification steps required for the feedstock and/or mercaptan product. However, many applications may not require a single pure mercaptan compound, but could utilize mercaptan mixtures. Thus, there is a need to develop mercaptan compositions suitable for such applications, and methods of making same.